Maneras de meter la pata y salir airosa después
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Jean Paul es un nobel escritor francés de filosofía de la magia. Moira es una burócrata belga que poco futuro le ve en la magia. ¿Tienen algo en común? Sí, haberse encontrado en el lugar equivocado.
1. Libros de filosofía

**_Disclaimer: El potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. En cambio, los personajes me pertenecen y forman parte de la Magia Francesa, expansión del potterverso, ya mencionado._**

**_Este fic participa en el reto especial: "OTP" del Foro de la Expansiones_**

* * *

_**Maneras de meter la pata y salir airosa después**._

**Libros de filosofía**.

_6 de septiembre de 2009. Bibliothèque de Victor Hugo_. _Paris_.

En los baños de la biblioteca, Jean Paul Laroche se intentaba colocar la pajarita, una vez había asumido que el resto de su cara no tenía remedio. Sólo a él se le ocurría salir de fiesta la noche anterior a la presentación de su primer libro. La excusa de que el día anterior había sido su cumpleaños ya no le parecía tan buena. Abrió el grifo, mojándose la mano, para pasarla por el pelo castaño oscuro, humedeciéndolo. Debería de cortárselo, nunca lo había tenido tan largo. Aunque según su hermana mayor le daba un aspecto muy acorde a su profesión.

Suspiró, con las manos apoyadas en el lavabo. Estaba agotado. Le hubiera gustado tomarse algún café pero le sentaba mal. Le sentaba francamente mal, por lo que tenía que hacer el método tradicional, coger agua y echársela por la cara.

Para entonces, su mejor amigo asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño. Ya era la tercera vez que lo hacía, apremiándole para que saliera de allí. Por la cara que traía seguro que aquella era la definitiva.

—Vamos, Jean Paulie. Deja de mirarte tanto al espejo que acabarás marcándote un Narciso, y sal del baño. Fuera hay un montón de chicas que te esperan. —Y encima le acabó guiñando el ojo.

Aquel ser tenía la culpa de que aquel día tuviera tan mal aspecto. Había sido él quien le había convencido para salir. El mismo que aquella mañana tenía mejor aspecto.

—Vete a tomar por saco, Isambard. —El joven seguía odiando aquel apelativo con el que le bautizara haría muchos años como si fuera el primer día. —Y hacer esto hoy es un completo error.

—Eso mismo decías el día antes de los E. T. E. mientras estábamos en la taberna de Cordes y acabaste recibiendo una mención honorífica de la directora.

En eso Jean Paul no pudo contradecirle, porque tenía toda la razón del mundo. Aun hoy se preguntaba cómo había logrado sacar tan buenas notas. El momento de duda del chico, fue aprovechado por Isambard Niaux para sacarlo del baño tirando de él.

La _Bibliothèque de Victor Hugo_ había decidido ofrecer una de sus salas de lecturas para la presentación del primer libro de Jean Paul. La biblioteca ofrecía varios espacios de lecturas con volúmenes de obras tanto _réeleur_ como mágicas. La mayoría de las personas que acudían a ella era estudiantes de los distintos ámbitos de la educación superior, sanadores del Centro de Sanación de Nostradamus, chicos mágicos que habían decidido cursar las carreras mágicas que ofrecía la Universidad de París, los estudios superiores que ofrecía Beauxbatons, Educación y Periodismo…

Aunque aquel día más personas se había acercado al lugar. La sala de lectura "Marqués de Lafayatte" se encontraba en el piso superior, era la más grande de la biblioteca y mientras Jean Paul caminaba hacia ella, pudo comprobar que posiblemente no iba a ser suficiente para toda la gente que había acudido. Lo que le sorprendía gratamente, ya que no esperaba tanta afluencia, pese a lo que ya le había dicho Isambard, los libros sobre filosofía de la magia no eran muy habituales, pero sí bastante leídos. Francia todavía disfrutaba de una cultura muy afín a la filosofía y sus magos no eran menos.

Por el pasillo, iba saludando a algunas personas que se encontraba y tenían el valor de acercarse, o le reconocían. Porque esa era otra. En la foto de contraportada del libro, porque él había querido sacársela en un alarde de emular a algunos de sus escritores preferidos, Jean Paul salía con el pelo más corto y una cara recién afeitada. No como aquel día que llevaba una barba castaña de haría una semana que no tenía pensamiento cortar todavía.

—Jean Paul, por fin. —Uldéphonse Effantin, el actual director de la Biblioteca, le estaba esperando en la puerta. —Anda, entra. Todos te están esperando.

Apartándose de la entrada, dejó pasar al joven quien observó como el sitio estaba lleno de personas, algunos de ellos periodistas que comentaban en primera fila. A Jean le hubiera gustado acercarse a charlar un rato con ellos antes de que comenzara la presentación del libro, sin embargo entre Uldéphonse e Isambard le llevaron directamente a la mesa. Tomó asiento en la única silla, mientras veía a su mejor amigo ponerse en una esquina, detrás del directo de la Biblioteca. Suspiró escuchando a Uldéphonse llamar la atención de los presentes y anunciando que ya la presentación estaba a punto de empezar.

Jean cogió uno de los libros que adornaban la mesa y lo abrió. Más o menos tenía claro como enfocaría aquello, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía y los periodistas nunca tendían a comportarse como uno lo planeaba.

—Si os parece bien. —Comenzó Uldéphonse una vez que ya la sala se había tranquilizado. —Podemos empezar con una breve introducción de Jean Paul a su obra y proseguiremos con las preguntas.

Ante ningún comentario, el director de la Biblioteca se separó de la tarima y le hizo una seña al joven castaño de que empezara en cuanto quisiera.

— ¡Hola! —Saludó, sin embargo, pronto carraspeó antes de seguir. —Primero de todos agradeceros a todos el estar aquí hoy. Como supongo que sabréis soy Jean Paul Laroche y ayer cumplí veinticinco años. —Aquel breve comentario sacó algunas risas entre los presentes. —Concebí La voluntad de oro como una mezcla entre la tradición filosófica precedente. Quise tomar a Papus como referencia, sin embargo creo que con el paso de los capítulos se ve un acercamiento a Aleister Crowley. —De vez en cuando miraba el libro que tenía en sus manos, hasta que finalmente lo dejó encima de la mesa, apoyando las manos cruzadas por encima. —Y sin embargo no deja de ser un libro que intenta explicar un poco que, pese a la edad que tengamos, la magia no deja de ser algo relacionado a los sentidos, a los sentimientos, y no algo que tenga que ver con la racionalidad.

Realmente, Jean Paul no sabía si en aquel punto tendría que decir algo más acerca de su libro, por lo que prefirió callar. Una mano se alzó entre los presentes y el joven le hizo una seña para que dijera lo que quisiera.

—Buenas tardes, monsieur Laroche. —Jean puso los ojos en blanco, el joven que le hablaba no podría ser mucho más pequeño que él, y el trato de monsieur le era completamente nuevo. —Soy Guillaume Benoit y vengo de la revista Sabbat. ¿Cree que su libro rompe la tradición histórica de la filosofía francesa _réeleur_?

Y aquella tenía pinta de ser una tarde bastante larga…

* * *

Al final de la tarde, Jean Paul había respondido a cuanta pregunta se le había presentado. En un primer momento habían sido los periodistas, aunque pronto todos le habían empezado a hacer cuestiones relativas al libro. Afortunadamente había sabido desenvolverse bien en la ronda de preguntas e incluso se había llevado algunos proyectos sobre los que escribiría en algún futuro, sino en formato libro, en algún que otro artículo.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —Isambard se había quedado con él, en segundo planto, en todo momento, hasta que aquello había terminado.

—No, gracias. Me quedaré un rato aquí, mirando libros.

—No te quedes hasta muy tarde. —Tras darle una palmada en la espalda, se dirigió hacia las escaleras para salir del lugar.

Realmente no sería la primera vez que Jean Paul se quedara dormido en una mesa perdida de aquella biblioteca, sin embargo, sólo deseaba estar un rato por allí dando vueltas como un simple visitante, ya que desde hace meses que había acudido para preparar aquel libro. Se daría un tiempo de vacaciones antes de volver a las andadas para el nuevo libro.

—Oye, disculpa. —Sus pensamientos sobre unas vacaciones posiblemente yendo a Marsella, la ciudad en la que había crecido, y donde todavía estaban viviendo sus padres, se vieron interrumpidos por una voz femenina. Jean se volvió hacia ella, era una joven de cabello moreno y bastante largo. Sus ojos de color avellanas estaban tras unas gafas de grandes cristales de montura negra. — ¿Sabes qué ha pasado? —Llevaba un periódico en sus manos junto a un libro que a Jean le hubiera gustado leer el título, aunque no alcanzaba.

—Ha habido una presentación de un libro. —Era curioso hablar de algo en el que él había sido "protagonista", como si fuera un personaje externo.

La joven miró hacia la Sala Marqués de Lafayatte, donde algunas personas se encontraban todavía congregadas, antes de volverse hacia él.

— ¿Un libro sobre qué?

—Filosofía de la magia.

La cara que puso ella paso a ser aburrida. Negó con la cabeza antes de lanzar un suspiro, colocándose bien las cosas que tenía en sus brazos.

— ¿Otra vez vuelve a llevarse ese tema?

Cruzándose de brazos, Jean Paul se quedó mirando a la joven. Desde luego también había gente que pensaba que lo que había decidido ser su trabajo era una perdida de tiempo. Pero debía de saber llevarlo.

—Bueno, creo que nunca se fue. —Se encogió de hombros. —Además, es un tema bastante interesante. Y hay muchos ámbitos que tratar.

—Parece que sabes bastante del tema. —Aunque realmente lo estaba poniendo en duda.

—Bueno, de algo me tiene que servir el que sea el autor del libro.

Se la ha quedado mirando. En su rostro pasaron distintas emociones. Primero la sorpresa, luego intentó imitar la indiferencia, que pasó al desconcierto para acabar con una expresión de "haber metido la pata", sin embargo, la expresión tranquila de Jean le llevó a que volviera a la indiferencia.

—No quería ofenderte o algo así…

Un bufido salió de los labios del joven, aunque más pretendía ser una risa que no acabó por surgir, siempre solía pasarle. Se llevó una mano para acariciarse la barba castaña.

—No sabes cuantas veces he escuchado esas cosas. —Posiblemente ese sería el momento ideal para irse, despedirse de ella, pero pudo ver como en aquel momento se comenzaban a acercar un grupo de hombres que parecían decididos a destripar su obra y que se habían declarado como escépticos durante la ronda de preguntas. En otro momento, a Jean Paul no le molestaría entablar conversación con ellos, puesto que era bastante interesante su postura, sin embargo estaba demasiado cansado mentalmente como para soportar una larga charla. — ¿Te parece que hablemos de esto con más calma en alguna cafetería? —Se tomó la osadía de cogerla de las manos y tirar de ella suavemente. Ahora que la veía mas de cerca podía ver las numerosas pecas que adornaban sus mejillas.

— ¿Cómo? —Aquel ofrecimiento la descolocó por completo. ¿Intentaba tomarle el pelo o era un burdo intento de ligar con ella?

—Vamos. Me encantaría hacerte cambiar de opinión.

De reojo, la joven vio como el grupo se acercaba y rápidamente lo comprendió todo.

—Solo me utilizas para librarte de ellos.

—No sabes lo pesados que pueden llegar a ser. —Le susurró mirándola fijamente.

—Tú invitas.

—Por supuesto. —Y volvió a tirar de ella pasando de largo por delante del grupo a quién saludó con un gesto de mano. —Por cierto, soy Jean Paul.

—Moira.


	2. Papeles burocráticos

**_Disclaimer: El potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. En cambio, los personajes me pertenecen y forman parte de la Magia Francesa, expansión del potterverso, ya mencionado._**

**_Este fic participa en el reto especial: "OTP" del Foro de la Expansiones_**

* * *

_**Maneras de meter la pata y salir airosa después**._

**Papeles burocráticos**.

_30 de junio de 2010. Ministerio de Magia francés. Versalles_.

¿Por qué demonios le interesaba tanto lo que hiciera? No eran nada y sin embargo se encontraba molesta con él por no informarle de que estaba preparando un viaje a Bélgica. Un viaje que duraría un tiempo indefinido. Tan molesta que le había pedido cambio de turno a su compañera de trabajo para poder ser ella quien atendiera la demanda de Jean Paul Laroche de acceso al país vecino. Un pequeño antecedente del joven en aquel país le costaba pasar por aquellas oficinas que servían como un pequeño consulado y cuya principal función era agilizar trámites entre países, aunque también estaba el valorar si un francés podía cruzar o no las fronteras.

Moira Claes daba vueltas por el despacho con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Su mirada se dirigía de vez en cuando al libro que descansaba sobre la mesa. _La facultad a desarrollar_. El último libro del mago filósofo en cuya primera página se podía leer "Para Moira Claes. Espero que te ayude a creer en la filosofía". El libro todavía no había salido, pero sin embargo Moira se lo había encontrado en el buzón de su casa. Y todavía lo piensa siendo incapaz de recordar en qué momento le dio la dirección de su casa.

Debe de reconocer que todavía no lo ha leído. Porque no puede pasar de la página de la dedicatoria, aunque lo lleva a todas partes. Posiblemente el libro ha viajado más que todos los que tiene en su casa. Y es en momentos como ese cuando piensa en que Odette Bessette no puede tener razón.

Odette es su mejor amiga, y la primera persona que conoció cuando llegó a Francia haría dos años. Trabajaba en el la Oficina del Estatuto Mágico. Y era raro el día en el que no quedaban. Moira había puesto al día a la otra de todo lo relacionado con Jean y el día que recibió el libro a Odette no se le ocurrió cosa que sugerirle que estaba prendado de ella y que estaba en su mano el aceptar aquella proposición en forma de libro o darle calabazas ya de manera definitiva. ¡Claramente las cosas no eran así!

No tendría que ser tan difícil, pero lo cierto es que posiblemente tenía razón. ¿Y si había sido ella quién había propiciado que Jean se fuera a Bélgica? Según el informe preliminar que había recibido del joven se iba para acudir a unos seminarios de la _Academie van Magische Vlaamskunst_ que tendría que ayudarle para su próximo libro. Pero esos seminarios estaban fechados. Poner que estaría un tiempo indefinido era que tenía pensado hacer algo más…

Posiblemente la paranoia la estaba invadiendo. Se sentó en la silla. Quedaba todavía diez minutos para que fuera la hora prevista de la cita con el escritor. Rápidamente quiso cambiar la palabra cita, pero no encontraba nada mejor. Estaba claro que cita era cuando dos personas quedaban y acudían a hacer cosas de pareja… ¡mas también acudir al médico era considerado una cita!

Suspiró y buscó los documentos que tendría que rellenar. Había hecho aquello muchas veces, pero con gente que le era completamente desconocida. Esas entrevistas con alguien conocido. Y encima en aquellos momentos.

Llevaba sabiendo los planes del joven desde hacía varios días, y había pretendido postergar el momento de sentarse y meditar todo cuanto pudo, lo que daba como resultado que a diez minutos, ahora nueve, tuviera que llegar a una conclusión lógica de porqué se molestaba tanto al saber que Jean se iba sin decirle nada. ¿Le gustaba? ¿Podía gustarle alguien con quien se pasaba el día discutiendo sobre cualquier tema? Lo cierto es que a pesar de que solían quedar casi todas las semanas, más por él que por ella, a veces Moira se preguntaba el por qué siempre acudía. El por qué se había vuelto casi necesitaba a recibir una nota de él con un lugar y una fecha. Por que siempre lo hacían así. Siempre era él quien decidía todo y ella quien se acercaba.

Apoyó los pies en el filo de la mesa, inclinando la silla hacia atrás. ¿Y acaso se molestaba por otra cosa y en realidad no le gustaba? Podía ser. Podía estar molesta por el simple hecho de que el hombre se iba a ir a su tierra natal, la cual no pisaba desde hacía varios meses y no le había dicho nada ella. Aunque de nuevo estaba el problema inicia, ¿acaso esperaba que le pidiera que le acompañara? ¿A ella con la que no dejaba de pelear?

Un nuevo suspiro se quedó interrumpido en sus labios cuando llamaron a la puerta. ¡¿Ya estaba allí?! Se incorporó del sillón, tomando una postura erguida, que pretendía aparentar normalidad, y ordenando de manera casual los papeles que estaban encima de la mesa.

— ¡A-adelante! —Y tragó en seco esperando que ello fuera suficiente para que dejara de estar nerviosa.

La puerta se abrió, al otro lado estaba Jean, con esa expresión de cordialidad que se transformó en sorpresa por encontrarse con ella. Moira solo le miró de reojo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que la cita era con mademoiselle Bessette…

— Odette no ha podido venir y me ha tocado sustituirla. —Sonó algo molesta, queriendo hacer más real su mentira, y sin mirarle en ningún momento directamente. —Anda, siéntate y terminemos esto cuánto antes.

Con algo de desconfianza, Jean obedeció. ¿Y ahora se estaba comportando de esa forma? Moira tuvo que centrarse en encontrar los papeles necesarios para realizar a cabo aquellos pequeños trámites.

—Oye… Moira… ¿No estarás enfadada porque no te he dicho que me iba a Bélgica durante una temporada, no? —Jean trataba de sonar tranquilo, queriendo contagiar ese sentimiento a ella, sin mucho éxito tras ver la mirada que ella le dedicó.

— ¿Enfada? ¿Por qué? ¡Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo! —Y a la joven no le hizo falta leer la mente del hombre para saber que estaba pensando que era tan arisca como un gato. —A ver… —Quería cambiar de tema, y tras escribir la fecha en la hoja de trámites, volvió a hablar. — Supongo que no hace falta que te diga que a raíz de ciertos altercados se debe de aprobar tu viaje al país vecino y en caso de no ser aceptado será ilegal el que cruces las fronteras.

—Moira, no hace falta que seas tan cortes.

—Estoy trabajando, así que te agradecería que no me tutearas de esa manera. —Y cada vez que abría la boca para hablar notaba como dejaba relucir que sí estaba enfada. Maldición.

—Como quieras. —Apoyó el codo en el reposabrazos de la silla y encima de su mano la barbilla, mirando el despacho.

—Primera pregunta. ¿Para qué quieres ir a Bélgica?

—Para realizar unos cursos de la Academie van Magische Vlaamskunst. —Su tosco flamenco sacó una sonrisita a la chica, y el gesto de Jean se relajó un poco.

— ¿Y qué tiempo quieres quedarte? —El tono de ella había bajado un poco, casi se parecía al habitual de la joven.

—Indefinidamente.

—Sin embargo los cursos terminan en septiembre. —No tendría que haber soltado eso de esa manera. Por primera vez en toda la conversación, Moira miró a Jean y vio la sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Te has estado documentando? —Se cruzó de brazos. Tenía los ojos puestos sobre ella y solo conseguía que se sintiera más avergonzada.

—Odette me lo dejó apuntado.

Aquella no era la cara de alguien que había creído sus palabras. Sino más bien al contrario. Moira decidió continuar con aquella entrevista, sin añadir nada más que pudiera ponerse en su contra. Se sentía como si la situación fuera al revés y ella estuviera en el lugar del entrevistado.

—No has respondido al porqué te quieres quedar más tiempo en el país.

—Nunca me lo has preguntado de manera directa. —Le aguantó la mirada, aunque al final acabó respondiendo. Debía de ser consciente de que era ella quien tenía que evaluar si podía o no ir a Bélgica y no podía hacerla enfadar, a pesar de que fuera divertido discutir con ella. —Tengo la esperanza de que me puedan mostrar más del país. Busco conocer algunas creencias antiguas para seguir escribiendo libros.

— ¿Entonces vas acompañado? —Nunca reconocería que sentía celos de esa figura que en su mente era una mera sombra. Y por ello se sentía estúpida, queriendo evadirse en las anotaciones que hacía en la hoja.

—No lo sé. —Con simpleza se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

—Aun no se lo he pedido.

Moira tuvo que apartar la mirada porque había caído en la tentación de alzar de manera leve la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes? Si fuera por mí no te daría el permiso. Me siento… ¿traicionada? ¡Puede! —No dejaba de garabatear, porque apenas podía siquiera ella entender lo que estaba escribiendo. Meros formalismos. Escritura mecánica. Menos mal que llevaría el sello. —Creo que nunca he ocultado que tenía ganas de volver a Bélgica. ¡Y que precisamente tú vayas a ir y no me digas nada! ¿Creías que me iba a enfadar o algo? Bah… Te puedes marchar cuando quieras. —Y marcó con el sello de "aprobado" la hoja antes de entregársela.

Tras tomar la hoja, Jean la miró por un instante, doblándola por la mitad.

— ¿Por qué te molesta que "precisamente" sea yo? —Preguntó mientras se la guardaba en la cartera que se sacó del bolsillo. Era el lugar más seguro para un documento tan importante.

—No lo sé. Quizás sí. —Suspiró y al ver que Jean no habló, siguió ella, con dudas. Con muchas dudas. —Quizás es solo que pensaba que éramos más que simple conocidos. Te he contado muchas cosas y creía que yo también merecía escucharte. —Sonrió levemente. No sería el primer palo que se daba por confiar en la gente antes de tiempo, por ser una persona a la que nunca le había costado abrirse. —O quizás sea simplemente es que me estoy empezando a enamorar de ti. —Y seguía sin costarle nada.

Con la espalda contra el respaldo, escuchó bien atento a la joven. Su rostro no se alteró, ni siquiera al escuchar sus últimas palabras, pese a que en su interior la cosa era bien distinta. Moira había dejado de mirarle, y le hubiera gustado levantarse y cogerle el rostro para hacer que sus ojos se fijaran en él, pero la conocía bien y posiblemente ahora tenía que actuar con pies de plomo.

— ¿Sabes tú algo? Me lo has chafado todo. —Ya se había ganado la atención de ella, ahora sólo tenía que mantenerla. —Me había encargado de agenciarme una cita para que me dieran el visto bueno de ir a Bélgica el día que sabía que lo tenías libre para que no me vieras y no supieras nada, porque deseaba pedirte que me acompañaras, una vez estaba seguro de que podía ir, y no hubieras podido oponerte porque te hubiera recordado que tienes vacaciones. Bastantes vacaciones en vista de que desde que estás aquí trabajando nunca te has ido. Y una vez hubiéramos estado allí… —Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella, giró la silla en la que estaba para tenerla de frente y se puso a su altura. —Te hubiera pedido salir, con algún discurso que seguro llamarías recargado. Por que yo ya llevo tiempo enamorado de ti.

Una mueca se formó en los labios de la joven, asimilando aquellas palabras. Y siendo consciente de que sus impulsivos actos habían estropeado todo lo que Jean tenía planeado.

—La he cagado, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí. En parte… Oye, mira el lado bueno, te has ahorrado escuchar un discurso moñas. —Desde luego, eso sí que era algo bueno. Moira no soportaba demasiado los discursos llenos de florituras. Siempre era mejor ir al grano.

—Idiota.

* * *

_No he tenido tiempo de escribir algo decente, he estado de exámenes y aunque tenía la idea y todo eso, solo he podido plasmar lo que tenía en mente. Me hubiera gustado profundizar un poco más en la relación de ambos y no dejarla tan... así..._

_También me apunto el contar alguna vez el porque Jean tiene antecedentes que le impiden circular libremente entre Francia y Bélgica o el "pasado" por así decirlo de Moira. _


End file.
